Take me where I belong
by anime all the time27
Summary: Since he was born until he was 7 Nana abused Tsuna for the smallest reasons, until Lemitsu surprises the family by coming home unexpected. He walks in on one of Nana's moments. He decides to take Tsuna back to Italy with him instead. 7 years later Tsuna comes back to Namimori because of a mission that his Grandpa give him to complete while he's there. Warning: OOC Tsuna :)
1. Chapter 1

~October 14, Namimori hospital~

"WAHHHH!" A loud cry broke the tense atmosphere of the birthing room.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sawada; you have to healthy baby boys." The doctor said handing them the babies.

The nurses handed them to two baby boys. Nana held the younger one affectionately while Lemitsu held the other with a smile on his face. "You're name's going to be Natsu!" Nana said with a huge smile. "Mama's here, no need to cry."

Immediately the baby stopped crying and looked at Nana's face with a smile. "Here Nana, do you want to hold this one too?" Lemitsu asked lowering the infant.

"No, you hold him." Nana said sternly.

"Wha?" Lemitsu asked confused.

"I don't want to hold that one." Nana said angrily.

The doctors and nurses around her glared as she smiled at the younger baby while ignoring the other. Lemitsu turned away and smiled at the infant. "Don't you worry daddy will take care of you." Lemitsu said with a smile. "Tsunayoshi, that's what I'll call you. Daddy's little Tuna- fish. I'll protect you."

He laid a kiss on Tsuna's head as he giggled and fell into a deep sleep.

~October 17, Sawada household~

"Don't worry I'll be back in a couple of months to visit." Lemistu said as Nana held Natsu in her arms. "Where's Tsuna?"

"He's upstairs in the crib." Nana stated looking at Natsu.

'_I hope he'll be okay while I'm gone." _Lemitsu thought with worry.

He gave Nana a kiss on the forehead then walked out the door and into his car.

~7 years later~

Lemitsu walked up to the front door of the Sawada house and took a deep breath in. _'I hope they're surprised to see me.' _He thought with a huge smile.

He slipped in through the door and put his bags in the front while he snuck silently into the living room. Suddenly he heard the sound of dishes smashing, like they were dropped on the floor. "Idiot child!" Nana screamed.

'_What the hell!' _Lemitsu thought, heading towards the kitchen.

He then heard someone being slapped then loud wailing. He hurried into the kitchen, just as Tsuna was slapped again in the face. "Stop your stupid crying you idiot!" Nana yelled.

Tsuna's face was already bruised from where Nana has slapped him as hard as she could, and blood ran from his lips one from his split lip and two because he had bit his tongue so he wouldn't continue crying. "Clean this mess up." Nana yelled.

"Why are you so useless dame Tsuna!" Natsu yelled pushing him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Lemitsu yelled running in the middle of them and scooping Tsuna up into his arms.

"Lemitsu?" Nana whispered.

"I thought you were going to take care of him!" Lemitsu yelled.

"I am taking care of him, it's not my fault if his brother bullies him." Nana said.

"It is if you don't do anything to stop him!" Lemitsu argued. "And it's your fault if you're also bullying him."

"I was just punishing him for breaking the dish." She sighed.

"You wouldn't do that to Natsu if he broke a stupid dish, you'd clean it up yourself." Lemitsu sneered.

Lemitsu turned on his heel towards the front hall. "You're an evil witch, I'm leaving with Tsuna. So you're claws can get out of him." He said with a glare.

Tsuna quivered in his arms as he held his bruised cheek. "And were not coming back." Lemitsu said.

"You're just going to leave your child and wife behind for a screw up!?" Nana screamed.

"You should have thought about that before beating my tuna fish and showing me you're true colors." Lemitsu said glaring at her.

He grabbed his bag, and walked out the door. He put Tsuna in the back seat making sure to buckle his seat belt and laid his coat over top of him. He got into the driver's seat and drove down the street. "Lemitsu!" Nana yelled from the front door.

"Dad, where are we going?" Tsuna whispered from the back seat.

"You're coming to work with me in Italy." He said giving him a huge reassuring smile.

"Okay! Sounds like fun!" Tsuna said with the same big smile.

Soon Tsuna feel a sleep silently snoring in the back. Lemitsu looked at the road in front of him. '_I hope Timeto will let him stay with him.' _He thought. '_While he's at it, I hope he will teach Tsuna to take care of himself.' _

_~7 years later~_

Tsuna took a deep breath in through his nose as he looked over Namimori from the roof of the school. A warm breeze ruffled through his long brunette ponytail. "I missed this place, don't know why. But I did." Tsuna sighed.

He unfolded a piece of paper and watched the orange flame flicker on the top margin of the letter. "I wonder why Grandpa wanted me to come here." Tsuna said starting to read the letter.

He skimmed through until his eyes caught something as he read. "Vongola traitors?" He asked. "Hmmm, this could get interesting."

He sat down and looked at the letter again. "My dear grandson, there are a few conditions to this mission that you must follow. 1. Don't let anyone find out that you're from the mafia, let alone the Vongola's possible candidate for the head of the family. 2. Collect as much information as you can. 3. You must attend school to find the traitors, they are students. 4. Once you find them bring them back to Italy. Wait," He read, going back to number 3. "You must attend school… WHAT!"

He yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed his grandfather's number. "Yes, Tsunayoshi you must go to school." Nono said answering his phone.

"But Grandpa, I don't like school. I don't have very good memories." Tsuna said whispering the last part.

"I'm sorry Tsuna, but there was only one person who could do this job and that's you." Nono said sadly.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Where am I staying?" He asked with a slight quiver.

"I have an apartment all set up for you." Nono said.

He gave Tsuna the address then hung up the phone. Tsuna walked to his new apartment and set his stuff inside. He leaned against the door and curled up into a ball. "Why? Why do I have to be so weak?" He whispered. "I hate that school so much, and _he's _going to be there."

His hair lay over his shoulders as he took his hair out of the ponytail and laid in bed.

~Next morning~

Tsuna jolted awake as his alarm went off signing for him to get up and go to school. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. He grabbed the uniform that sat at the end of his bed and put it on. He tied his hair back up and walked out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. "See you later dad!" He shouted.

He froze and looked back at the empty apartment. '_Right, dad's back in Italy.' _Tsuna thought sadly.

He pushed the door closed and headed out of the building towards the school. Off in the distance he heard the school bells; he looked down at his watch. "Oh no! I'm late!" He said as he started running.

He round the corner into the school yard just as they closed the gates. "Herbivore, you're late. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said revealing the tonfa's in his jacket.

Hibari ran forward and brought the tonfa to Tsuna's chest. He caught it with his hand and kicked Hibari in the side forcing him away. "Woa." Hibari said.

He put the tonfa's back into his jacket and walked away. "I'll let you go now for now…..omnivore." He said disappearing.

'_What the hell just happened?' _Tsuna thought.

He ran inside and to the office where he got his class papers. He headed to the classroom and stood outside the door. '_This is so embarrassing, being late on the first day.'_ Tsuna thought.

He knocked and waited until the teacher answered the door. "Yes?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm the new transfer student." Tsuna told him with a shy smile.

"Oh right! The brilliant student from Italy!" He said suddenly brightening up.

"Brilliant?" Tsuna repeated.

"I'm Nezu Sensei I'll be your home room teacher." Nezu said shaking his hand. "Come in introduce yourself to your new classmates."

Tsuna walked to the front of the room with a beaming Nezu standing next to him. "Is Nezu sensei smiling?" A girl asked.

"Class we have a new transfer student from Italy that's going to be in your class from now on." Nezu said with a smile.

He nudged Tsuna forward telling him to tell them his name. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. Let's have a great year!" He finished with a confident smile.

The girls drooled while the boys looked a little jealous; until a loud slam came from the back of the room. "Why the hell are you here?" Natsu said loudly

Tsuna squinted trying to see who it was until he got up from his desk and stormed up to the front few seats. Tsuna glared dangerously at him back some of the students flinch. "Why can't I be here Natsu?" Tsuna smirked.

"Dad was supposed to take you away and never come back." Natsu sneered.

"It's not my father's fault that he and Nana went through a divorce. It was her fault for continually abusing me without his knowledge." Tsuna argued.

There was an audible gasp from the class. Nana Sawada? The mother that would come in and shout answers for Natsu during the parent teacher days? "No, it's your fault they split up! If you weren't born none of this would have happened." Natsu shouted.

Tsuna glared even more intensely. "No, it's thanks to me that my dad saw the real Nana before he got too caught up in her act." Tsuna said angrily.

He suddenly turned to Nezu. "Where do I sit sensei?" He asked with a smile.

"O..over there." Nezu said pointing to a seat by the window,

"Thank you." Tsuna said with a smile.

He walked off the platform and into the sea of students.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna went over to his seat and sat down; staring at the window. '_Who the hell does he think he is?'_ Natsu thought glaring at him.

"Sawada pay attention to the lesson!" Nezu yelled from the front.

Both Tsuna and Natsu snapped their attention to the front. "Oh not you Tsunayoshi you're fine, it's your idiot brother who needs to pay attention." Nezu sneered.

"Oh come one you seriously don't believe my dolt of a brother is a genius do you?" Natsu yelled slamming his hands on his desk. "I say we give him a test."

"Sit down Natsu!" Nezu yelled.

"No, it's okay I don't mind." Tsuna said raising his hand.

"Well, okay then." Nezu sighed, writing stuff on the board.

On the board he wrote,

_CH3OHHBRCH3BRH2O_

'_Is this a code of some kind?' _Tsuna thought tilting his head to the side. '_H2o? That's water!'_

He walked up to the board and grabbed the chalk sectioning it off into 4 groups.

_CH3OH. HBR. CHBR. H20_

"Okay first is CH3OH." He muttered, pausing to think. "Methanol."

He wrote it underneath the first section as the students and the teachers looked on in amazement. "Now HBR, which is probably hydrogen and bromide; which makes Hydrogen bromide." Tsuna said, again writing it under the second section.

'_The first two combine to make the last two or the equation wouldn't make sense.' Tsuna thought tapping his chin. 'What you're trying to make by adding methanol to hydrogen bromide, with water as a by-product.' _

"BR is still bromine, and CH3 stands for methane." Tsuna said writing the final answer on the board. "Together Bromomethane."

"That's correct!" Nezu cheered.

"That's amazing!" A boy cheered.

Natsu sat down embarrassed; while Tsuna returned to his seat. Finally the bell rang and Tsuna pulled out his lunch. He opened his lunch and began eating it when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Um, excuse me Sawada san. Do you mind if we eat lunch with you?" A brunette girl asked motioning to her friends, one had red hair and the other black hair.

"With me really?" Tsuna asked dropping his chopsticks. "Of course have a seat."

They started chatting and laughing while Natsu smirked in the back of the classroom. "So Tsuna, where is your dad now?" The red head asked.

"Oh he's…" Tsuna trailed off hearing his phone go off. "Just a second."

He opened his phone to a text from his grandfather.

_Tsuna don't get close to anyone except potential guardians, remember Vongola traitors are at that school._

Nono's text read. Tsuna face palmed and quickly texted him back.

_Grandpa are you watching me?!_

He waited for a few moments…nothing. He sighed and closed his bento. "I'm going to go get some fresh air, and I need better cell reception." Tsuna said getting up.

"Where are you going?" The black haired girl asked.

"Probably the roof." Tsuna said obliviously.

He walked out of the classroom with his bag under his arm and up the stairs to the roof. The three girls stood up and walked to the back of the classroom where Natsu was sitting. "He's going to the roof." The brunette whispered in his ear.

"Come on guys, we're going to the roof." Natsu snickered. "You too Yamamoto."

"Finally some peace and quiet." Tsuna said sitting on top of the chain link fence.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a bunch of Natsu's thug's swarmed in. "Or so I thought." Tsuna sighed.

"Get down here you coward!" Natsu yelled up at Tsuna.

"Guys really don't want to fight you." Tsuna said putting his hands up.

"Ha, I knew it!" Natsu said. "You're still a.."

"After all I wouldn't want to get blood on my new shoes." Tsuna chuckled darkly.

"W..what?" Natsu stammered stepping backwards.

"Ha, I'm just kidding I wouldn't attack anyone unless I had a good reason to." Tsuna said with a smile.

"You bastard!" One of the thugs said stepping forward, ready to attack.

Tsuna jumped off the fence and brought his foot down on top of the boys head, knocking him unconscious. "Get him." Natsu ordered.

The rest of the guys ran forward holding back his arms and pinning down his legs. Natsu stepped forward punching Tsuna in the face continuously until blood splatters covered the ground. "Come on Yamamoto take a shot." Natsu said with a smile.

"No." Yamamoto said with fear full eyes. "You're a monster. My dad warned me about your family but I didn't listen. How could I have been so stupid!"

"So you're defying me now?" Natsu asked kicking Yamamoto in the side.

"That's all I needed." Tsuna said knocking all the thug's off him.

'_I have to be sure to use only a little bit of my power.' _Tsuna thought getting off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked helping Yamamoto off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said wincing when he stood up.

"You might have a bruised rib, at the worst maybe it's broken." Tsuna said. "We'll get it checked out later."

Tsuna gave him a genuine smile that Yamamoto returned. Tsuna turned around glaring at his brother that slid into a fighting stance. "Can you get to the classroom?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, but I can't just leave you here alone." Yamamoto argued.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Tsuna said smiling again.

Yamamoto nodded with a look of determination and ran down the stairs and into the classroom, panting heavily. He could hear loud trudging as Natsu's gang ran down the stairs after Tsuna. Right past the disciplinary committee room. Where Hibari was taking a nap. Tsuna smirked when he felt murderous intent and disappeared from sight. "Where did he go?!" Natsu yelled.

"Herbivores, for crowding and waking me up from my nap. I will bite you to death." Hibari hissed.

Back in the classroom Tsuna chuckled and sat back down in his seat. '_So the rumors about Hibari Kyoya the Namimori demon are true.' _He thought.

"Thanks a lot for that." Yamamoto said coming up behind him.

"Hey, no problem." Tsuna said with a smile. "But I have to ask, why were you hanging out with that scum bag?"

"Honestly I don't remember." Yamamoto said scratching the back of his neck. "It was probably because I was friends with you before you left."

"What? I had friends before I left?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, remember you would come to the park on some days and play in the sandbox with me." Yamamoto said with a real smile.

Flashbacks suddenly hit Tsuna of sneaking out of the house when Natsu and Nana would leave him alone to go to the mall and shop. So he could go play with Yamamoto at the park. He was the only kid there that would actually talk to him. "Oh yeah, I do remember that." Tsuna said.

At the front of the room the door slammed open and Natsu and his gang stumbled in with bruises, cuts, and ripped uniforms. "You bastard." Natsu said glaring at Tsuna.

A/N: So that's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Followed and favorited! It means a lot to me!

Anyone who can correctly guess where I got the formula from gets a virtual hug, a cookie, and some fanfiction love! (Fanfiction love is where you can request for me to write a fanfiction just for you! Or for your friends and family, maybe your cat.)

But anyways thank you everyone! I love you guys so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chapter:

_At the front of the room the door slammed open and Natsu and his gang stumbled in with bruises, cuts, and ripped uniforms. "You bastard." Natsu said glaring at Tsuna._

The three girls rushed forward just in time to catch Natsu as he fell forward. "Oh, now I see. Those three were working with him." Tsuna sighed. "And that. Is why I hate school."

"Hey Jerk! Why did you beat up Natsu?" The brunette asked walking over to Tsuna.

"First of all I didn't do that. Second this, this, this, this, and way more." Tsuna said pointing to his and Yamamoto's injuries.

"He doesn't deserve it though." The black haired one said.

"Doesn't deserve it? Doesn't deserve it! That monster doesn't deserve anything but pain and misery the same that I went through the first five or six years of my life!" He yelled. "Go through what I went through, than tell me he doesn't deserve it. You'll see what it was like to be me."

He pushed past them and out the door, slamming it behind him. "Tsunayoshi, where are you going?" Nezu asked.

"Ask that dick Natsu." Tsuna growled.

"Tsuna wait!" Yamamoto yelled, running down the hall.

"Takashi back to class." Nezu said.

"Can I talk to him for a second?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

"Fine, but make it quick." Nezu huffed with a smile, disappearing into the classroom.

"You're coming back tomorrow right?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Tsuna sighed. "Don't want to disappoint Grandpa."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Yamamoto said with a smile.

Tsuna nodded and walked down the hall towards the staircase. He walked back to his apartment where he laid down on his bed and stared at the letter from Nono. "Grandpa I really don't want to be here." Tsuna whispered.

Suddenly his phone beeped. He looked at the screen and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" He asked.

"Tsuna, is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Xansus?" Tsuna asked.

"Duh, who else would it be?" He asked. "Where are you, I've been trying to find you all day."

"Grandpa didn't tell you?" Tsuna asked. "I'm in Japan, Namimori to be exact. I have to find Vongola traitors."

"Namimori? Namimori!" Xansus yelled. "What are you doing in that hell hole?! I'm coming to find you right now!"

"Xansus you don't have to do that." Tsuna said sweatdropping.

It was already too late he had hung up before he could utter the sentence. "Oh dear." Tsuna sighed.

"_Namimori get ready for Xansus."_ Tsuna thought.

"He's probably going to kill Natsu and Nana." Tsuna mumbled.

"Bosses don't mumble." A familiar voice said.

Tsuna spun around and looked at the small baby. "Reborn, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm training a potential mafia Don. Which you and I both know won't happen." Reborn smirked.

"We kind of have a problem, Xansus is coming to Namimori." Tsuna said. "So I think, even though it hurts. You should warn Natsu. Erk. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Okay, I'll do my best." Reborn chuckled with a sparkle in his eye. "Don't be surprised if he doesn't know anything though."

"I wasn't expecting to." Tsuna chuckled.

A/N: Okay so that's the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed sorry it's so short but it's like 12 in Canada right now and I'm super tired.

So nobody got my riddle with the chemistry from last chapter. It was from the Kathy Reiches book Code from the Virals series. Anybody tell me if you read this book


	4. Chapter 4

From the previous chapter:

"_I wasn't expecting to." Tsuna chuckled._

Present chapter:

"Hello?" Tsuna asked picking up the phone.

"Tsuna where the hell is your apartment!?" Xanxus yelled.

"I gave you precise instructions." Tsuna replied with a sweatdrop.

"When have I ever listened to anyone's instructions?" Xanxus yelled back.

Tsuna got up off his couch and looked out the window, and to the front of the complex. "I can see you from my apartment." Tsuna sighed, looking down to see Xanxus looking around frantically.

"What! Where?" He said spinning around.

"The building is behind you!" Tsuna yelled out the window, "You're an idiot!"

"Shut up! Or I'm going to kick your ass!" Xanxus yelled, running in the doors.

Tsuna sighed laying back down on the couch and turning on the t.v. Suddenly the door slammed open causing it to fly off the hinges. "You're buying and fixing that." Tsuna said, not looking up from the screen.

"Oh, come on. You haven't seen me in forever and that's the first thing you say?" Xanxus asked propping the door against the wall.

"Actually I called you an idiot when I first saw you." Tsuna said with a smirk standing up and walking over to him, "It's good to see you brother."

They hugged each other before Tsuna went into the open kitchen to make them some dinner. "So what's going on in this neck of the woods?" Xanxus asked.

"Nothing really." Tsuna sighed, pulling out some chicken from the fridge. "Just trying to catch some Vongola traitors, saw my stupid twin brother, started middle school, caught Grampa spying on me.."

"You go to the same school as that bastard Natsu!?" Xanxus yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"Xanxus. Other people live here you know." Tsuna glared, "But yes I go to the same school as Natsu."

"I want to wring his stupid little neck if I so much as catch a glimpse of either him or that stupid bitc.."

"Xanxus." Tsuna warned.

"How can you be so non- chalant?!" Xanxus yelled, "They beat you for Christ's sake! You have scars from it!"

He quickly covered his mouth and looked at the ground. Tsuna looked at him in disbelief before looking back to the ingredients on the counter, the knife in his hands, and the gleaming china in the glass cupboards.

Flashback:

"_Can I help make dinner?" Tsuna asked, hopefully._

"_No, you stupid child._" _Nana said harshly, "You'll just mess it up. Go in the living room and wait."_

_Tsuna nodded slowly and walked past his brother who pushed him into the wall before jumping over to his mother. "Nat- kun! Do you want to help mama make dinner?" She asked sweetly._

"_Yeah!" He cheered with a smile on his face. _

_Tsuna sat in the living room by himself listening to the two in the kitchen laugh and giggle without him. Finally he heard a 'Dame Tsuna' from the kitchen and he slowly walked inside where he got his food and sat alone in the corner of the kitchen. 'Why do I always sit alone? Why don't I get to eat with mama and Natsu?' He asked himself._

"_Dame Tsuna, do the dishes." Natsu said as they finished._

"_And clean the kitchen." Nana said._

"_I always do it anyways." Tsuna mumbled._

"_What was that?" Nana asked, grabbing his shoulder harshly causing him to drop his dishes. "Look what you've done now! Pick up the pieces now!"_

_He dropped to his knees and slowly picked up the pieces, as Nana was whispering something into Natsu's ear. Natsu grinned and took off his belt. "Is that all of them?" Nana asked._

"_Yes." Tsuna replied._

"_Good." She said, stomping his hands to the ground._

_He screamed in pain, as tears pricked in his eyes. "Stop! That hurts!" He screamed._

_The pieces sliced his flesh and bleed profusely. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his back and something wet and warm dripping down his back. Natsu raised his belt for another strike. Tsuna wanted to get up and run, but with his hands stepped down on by his mother all he could do was wait until they were done with them. Finally he felt weight lift off his hands and he quickly pulled them away and scooted into the corner. "Don't forget to clean up." Nana laughed as she walked Natsu into the living room and turned on the t.v._

_Tsuna looked down at the floor, small puddles of blood on the floor. It made him sick to his stomach. He quickly and quietly ran up to his room, he would clean up later. He sat on his bed, and opened his hands looking at the glass sticking out of his palms. He carefully picked out every piece and laid it gently on his desk surface. He then pulled out the first aid kit that he bought from the convenience store and started bandaging his wounds. He cleaned his back and changed from his blood stained, torn shirt into a pajama shirt. He picked up a shard of glass and looked at it with dull eyes. 'What is this feeling?' Tsuna asked. 'Is it sadness? Depression? Anger?'_

_He looked at the picture of his family on his wall. "No." He whispered. _

'_It's hate.'_

Flashback end

"Tsuna!" Xanxus yelled.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

He was on the ground being shaken by his older brother. "Why am I on the floor?" Tsuna asked.

"You collapsed suddenly." Xanxus said with a guilt ridden expression. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright." Tsuna said standing up slowly, "That part of my life is over now, I'm a different person."

He walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. "I'm sorry I'm not really hungry anymore." Tsuna laughed, "You can help yourself."

He closed the door with a creak and sat on the bed. He put his hand in his pocket pulling out a shard of broken china, with a red stain on it. "Even now I carry it with me." Tsuna whispered, "To remind myself of those feelings."

He laid down and closed his eyes, until everything turned black.

Flashback

"_Hey Tsuna!" The cook said happily. "What are you doing in here?"_

"_I was just, uh… wondering if I could help cook?" Tsuna asked._

"_Why, of course you can!" He laughed happily._

"_Really?" Tsuna asked._

"_Sure! Come in!" He said lifting him over the counter._

_He showed him how to cut meat and vegetables, and how to cook them into different stews and dishes .But finally he had dropped a dish on the ground that shattered in pieces. "I'm so sorry!" Tsuna cried and picked up the pieces as fast as he could and held them out. _

_He waited a few minutes before opening his eyes. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked, "Are you not going to stomp on my hands?" _

"_Where would you ever get an idea like that?" The cook asked. "Just put the pieces in the trash."_

_Tsuna nodded and dropped the pieces in the garbage and walked over to him. "I don't understand." Tsuna said._

"_Let me see your hands." The cook said, looking at his palms._

_Dark scars appeared in front of his eyes. "Listen to me Tsuna, nobody here is ever going to hurt you. Do you understand me?" The cook said, "Everyone here is family. Not like the 'family' you had in Japan. These people are real family." _

_He pushed him into the dining room where everyone was eating. "Hi Tsuna!" They yelled with smiles. _

_He looked at them and started bawling. "Tsuna! What's wrong!?" Lemitsu asked walking forward and grabbing him in a hug._

"_I'm so happy!" He cried hugging him back, "I've never felt this way before."_

_His dad picked him up and walked to the table where he was sitting with Nono. "It's nice to finally meet you Tsuna, you can call me Granpa." _

Flashback end

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and looked at his clock. "Xanxus! I'm leaving!" He yelled, as he ran out the doorway, "You can come get me after school if you want!"

Xanxus grunted from the couch and dozed off again.

*At school*

Tsuna ran up the stairs and into the class room just before the bell rang. "Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto called happily and slung his arm around his shoulders.

"Good morning Yamamoto, did you do your homework?" Tsuna asked.

"There was homework?" Yamamoto asked with a smile.

Tsuna nodded with a smirk. "Well, crap." Yamamoto laughed.

"Here" Tsuna said passing his notes to him. "Just make sure Nezu doesn't see you."

"Wow, thanks!" Yamamoto said quickly coping them down and passing them back.

Natsu glared from the back of the room at the two. 'Yamamoto was supposed to be my rain guardian.' He thought angrily.

"Okay everyone take your seats!" Nezu said, "We have another new student from Italy today."

The door slid open and Gokudera stepped in. "Tch." He said looking at Natsu before his gaze slid over to Tsuna.

A wide smile slid across both of their faces. "Gokudera your seat will be over behind Tsunayoshi." Nezu said.

Tsuna glanced from Gokudera to Natsu and nodded. Gokudera silently laughed and stalked over to Natsu's desk and kicked it over with a loud crash. "You're not fit to be the tenth boss of Vongola." He hissed, and walked over to his seat behind Tsuna.

They high fived under the desk, unseen to everyone else.

Soon it was lunch time and the three went up to the roof. "Who's this guy?" Gokudera asked, pointing to Yamamoto.

"Hey, my name's Yamamoto Takeshi." He greeted with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Gokudera started at him for a second before turning to Tsuna. "Why is he smiling like that?" Gokudera asked, before snapping his head to look at Yamamoto again, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I just like to smile, smiling is my favorite!" Yamamoto said with another smile. (Haha lol elf is the best movie ever)

"Where did you find this guy!?" Gokudera asked.

"By the way, that was awesome how you knocked Natsu's desk over!" Yamamoto said, taking a bite of his sushi.

"Yeah well, it's good to finally see Natsu's throne knocked over and his pride blown to pieces." Tsuna laughed.

"You think it's funny?" Natsu asked walking out of the doorway with his brutes.

"Really this again?" Tsuna asked, "Remember what happened last time?"

"Did I miss the fun again?" Gokudera asked.

"Afraid so, pal." Tsuna said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Suddenly Tsuna was pushed into the fence, and someone digging through his pockets. "What are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm taking some of rich boys money." Natsu laughed pulling out the shard of china.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked turning it over to see a 'T' and half of an 'S'. "This is from that night."

"Yeah it is." Tsuna said swiping it back, his expression turning to an angry grimace.

*Elsewhere*

Xanxus wondered around Namimori market place, looking in the different shops. "I should get Tsuna something to cheer him up." He said looking in a bakery.

His eyes widened and he ran into the small shop. "You!" He yelled, pointing at Nana.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Flashback

"_Hi, I'm Xanxus." Xanxus said shaking hand with Tsuna._

"_My names Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna replied._

"_Why don't we go take a bath." Xanxus said dragging him to the bathroom and filling a tub. _

"_Um, okay." Tsuna said taking off his clothes. _

"_Just tell me when you're done and then I'll go." Xanxus said. _

_As he opened the door to step out he heard a hiss and then whimpering. He opened the inner door slightly and saw that Tsuna's back was to him and he was crying. His back was covered in scars and burned and was red and blistered. 'Oh my god.' Xanxus thought, covering his mouth._

"_It hurts." Tsuna whispered._

"_I swear I'll protect you from now on." Xanxus whispered closing the door behind him, "If I ever meet the women that did this to you, I'll make sure she'll regret it."_

Flashback end

"You had a lot of nerve to do what you did to my little brother." Xanxus hissed, his scars getting irritated and growing.

"Oh, and who would be your little brother?" She asked, not seeming to notice the scars.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said angrily.

A/N: And I'm going to end it there for right now. I'm sorry for not updating for forever. Exams and such. Okay, so you'll notice that the personalities of some of the characters aren't anything like they are in the manga and/or anime, and that's because Tsuna coming into their lives much sooner made them change a little. So Xanxus is more brotherly and Gokudera is friendlier. I just wanted to clear that up before I get 'but Xanxus wouldn't do that or say that!' I got it I know. Review if you liked my elf reference :3

Omg stop telling people to review just because of elf -_-


	5. Chapter 5

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" She asked seemingly frozen.

"You made his life a living hell!" He screamed, "How can you call yourself a mother when you tortured your son?!"

"That thing was not my son!" She yelled, "My son is Natsu!"

"You had two sons that day!" Xanxus yelled.

*Back at school*

"Gokudera Hayato, are you here to fight for your chance to be the Vongola Tenth?" Reborn asked after kicking Natsu in the head.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera asked, "Fighting this twerp?"

Reborn nodded with a small inaudible chuckle.

"Nah, I don't think Tsuna can even stand to be near this guy anymore." Gokudera said as he looked over at Tsuna impassive face, "and you know I always follow Tenth's orders."

"What's he talking about Reborn?" Natsu asked.

"Tsuna is also up for the Vongola Decimo role." Reborn said, "At some point in the next few months, you two will have to battle to see who deserves the title."

"But you said I was the only one that had sky flames that could compete with Primo's flames." Natsu argued.

"I said you were the only one in Japan." Reborn said, "I said nothing about Italy."

He smirked as Natsu started freaking out. "I'm going back downstairs before the bell rings." Tsuna said turning towards the door.

"I'll beat you, and then finally you'll be put in your place." Natsu said, with a smirk.

"Listen to me, you idiot." Tsuna said, "You have no idea what you're up against. Before you start to gloat think about what you're doing."

He opened the door and went down the stairs with Reborn on his shoulder, and Gokudera and Yamamoto following behind him. "Idiot." Gokudera said.

Natsu gnashed his teeth together with a scowl before running down the stair so he wouldn't be late.

*Back at the market*

"I don't have time to waste with you anymore." Xanxus said looking at his watch, "You're just another piece of worthless trash."

"How dare you!" She yelled, as he turned around.

He continued to walk away as she shook with rage. _"Tsuna like chocolate, right?" _He thought as he walked into a bakery.

He grabbed and paid for a slice in the front window, making sure to say thank you (because Tsuna hated it when he was rude to people). He pulled out his phone to see Tsuna had texted him. "Are you still picking me up?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible." He texted back.

He walked out the bakery and saw that Nana was still standing where he left her before. _"Maybe I shouldn't have talked to her." _He thought with a sweatdrop, "_She's freaking insane."_

He looked at his watch. 4:30 it read. "He gets out in half an hour." He said with his package under his arm.

He walked towards the school with the directions that Tsuna left him that morning. Nana stared at him as he disappeared towards the school. _"That freaks going to hurt my Natsu." _She thought with a crazed expression on her face.

Soon Xanxus made it to the school just in time for the bell to ring. He saw Tsuna come out with Gokudera and Yamamoto who he didn't recognize. "Hey Xanxus!" Tsuna called before he froze in midstride.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked, coming out from behind them.

Xanxus spun around and stared at Nana who was a few feet behind him with an ugly scowl looking at Tsuna. "What the hell are you doing here?" She said angrily. "You're not supposed to be here."

He opened his mouth to say something before he closed it and looked at the ground. "You tore my family apart you monster!" She yelled, "I hate you! You took my husband away from me!"

He stared at the ground as she started to walk towards him. "Isn't that Natsu's mom?" Someone whispered.

"Why is she yelling at Tsunayoshi kun?" Someone else asked.

"What is with that horrible hair?" She yelled, grabbing his ponytail, "Cut it off right now!"

"But I like it." Tsuna whispered.

"I don't care! You look disgusting." She said.

"Hey, let go of him." Yamamoto said pulling her hand away.

"Yamamoto kun. What are you doing? Are you disagreeing with me?" She asked in surprise.

"You can't just yank him around." He replied.

"What are you doing with this creature and not Natsu?" She asked with a sweet expression.

"Tsuna are you alright?" Gokudera asked.

"I want to go home." He said softly.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nana yelled, "Not until you've paid for what you've done to me!"

"I didn't do anything." He said softly.

"Liar!" She screamed hitting him, "Why were you born?! Why did you ruin my life!"

"Stop!" Yamamoto yelled. "Shut up! You have no right to say that!"

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You can't say anything about him ruining your life. You ruined your own life." Yamamoto said, "It's your fault you're such a psycho."

"Hey! Don't call my mom that!" Natsu said.

"Well, you're the same way." Gokudera added.

"Tsuna come on lets go back to your apartment." Xanxus said grabbing his arm.

"Okay." Tsuna replied softly.

"I'll get you back for what you did to my family you monster!" Nana yelled after him.

"I'll get that title from you then you'll be sorry!" Natsu added.

"Tsuna don't listen to them." Gokudera said.

"Don't worry I'm not." Tsuna replied, with a weak smile.

He stared at the ground until they finally got to his apartment and went inside. "We'll see you tomorrow Tsuna." Gokudera said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Yamamoto said with a smile.

They walked down the street together until Yamamoto stopped by the park. "What's wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"It's strange seeing Tsuna after all these years, and how seeing his mom still affects him." Yamamoto said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Well yeah, when he lived in Italy talking about his family here was a taboo topic." Gokudera replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Whenever he came here to play with me, he always told me not to mention that we played together to Natsu because he would tell his mom and get in trouble." Yamamoto replied.

Suddenly a cop car zoomed past them, "They're going towards my house." Yamamoto said, frantically.

"Let's go!" Gokudera said chasing after them.

They saw that they stopped in front of his house. "What's happening?" Yamamoto asked one of the cops.

"We got a call from who I think is your father." He said, "he told us that someone was in the house."

"Is he alright?" He asked.

"No, he's not. He was attacked, an ambulance is on the way." He replied.

"Did you catch who it was?" Gokudera asked.

"No, they got away. I'm sorry, but we're going to keep looking." He replied walking into the house.

Soon an ambulance arrived and took Tsuyoshi to the hospital. "Is it alright if I look inside?" Gokudera asked Yamamoto.

"Sure go ahead. I'm going to the hospital with my dad." Yamamoto replied with a frown.

Gokudera went into the house and looked at where Tsuyoshi was attacked and saw a scorch mark on the floor where he had landed. _"Scorch marks?" _He thought.

"This is concerning." He said looking at the dents and scorch marks around the downstairs restaurant part of the house.

As he went upstairs he saw that photo frames were shattered and things were thrown around the room. "He put up a hell of a fight." He said, "But I guess it wasn't enough. This is going to make Tsuna quite upset."

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I just got my wisdom teeth pulled so I had some time : ) If anyone had any time could someone make some art for the cover for this story? Thanks for reading and reviewing! And i'll try to update faster next time!


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous chapter:_

"_This is going to make Tsuna quite upset."_

Present:

"Where's Takeshi today?" Tsuna asked sitting down in their homeroom class.

"Yamamoto didn't tell you then." Gokudera sighed, "his father was attacked last night, and their house trashed. He didn't want you upset."

Tsuna stared at him before rage came over his face. "Someone attacked his family?" Tsuna hissed, "When I find out who did it I'll wring their necks and make sure they'll never see the light of day again."

"Tsuna, that's probably the reason Yamamoto didn't tell you right away." Gokudera laughed nervously.

Suddenly Natsu walked in the classroom with a smirk and a knowing glint in his eye until his eyes wandered over to Tsuna's sit to see him giving him the most bone chilling glare. His smirk turned into a frown and he scurried to his desk. "It was him." Tsuna said, "I know it was."

"We know too." Gokudera replied, "There were scorch marks on the scene and Natsu has his bo staff with sky flames."

"I'm going to go find Reborn I need to discuss something with him." Tsuna said standing up from his seat and walking out of the room.

He walked down the hall until he got to a first aid station and opened the door. "Reborn, I need to ask you something." Tsuna said.

"What do you want?" Reborn asked.

"I want the ring battle to happen sooner than expected." Tsuna said narrowing his eyes. "I need this done with now."

"Don't you have to find a traitor?" Reborn asked.

"Believe me I'm looking." Tsuna sighed, "I need to get a god damn nuisance off my chest first."

"Natsu?" Reborn asked.

"Better believe it." Tsuna sighed, "he has caused insane trouble for others especially those who were supposed to be his guardians."

"Very well, I'll talk to Nano about it." Reborn replied jumping out of the box and landing on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna walked back to the classroom with a glare and Reborn on his shoulder. He opened the door and walked straight to the back on the classroom where Natsu was sitting with his friends. "Reborn?" Natsu asked startled, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm always here dame Natsu." Reborn scolded, "you're just too dense to notice."

"Get on with it Reborn." Tsuna sighed.

"Don't talk to me like that you brat." Reborn said, "anyways the date for the inheritance ring battle has moved up by request of Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"What?!" Natsu shouted, "but I've barely been training!"

"That's your fault you damn fool." Tsuna hissed.

"Excuse me?" Natsu asked, "Who asked for your opinion?"

"No one I gave it because I wanted to." Tsuna said, "I'm done with your bull shit Natsu. Stop acting like you've done nothing wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked fake innocence on his face.

"I'll kill you if you keep that look on your face." Tsuna snapped. "I'll make sure if you do end up in the mafia that it snaps you in half. Do you understand me."

The smirk on Natsu's face slid off his face and he turned pale. Tsuna turned around and walked out of the room, _"vederti Natsu fino alla prossima volta che ci incontriamo, purtroppo." _Tsuna said as he walked away.

"Nezu sensei." He said seeing Nezu up ahead, "I heard one of my family members is in the hospital I'm going early to see them."

"Oh okay Sawada be careful." Nezu said passing him.

"So simple." He whispered with a smirk.

He made it up to the hospital and found where Tsuyoshi was and also where Takashi was talking with him. "Tsuna what are you doing here?" Takeshi asked surprised, "isn't there school today?"

"Yeah, so?" Tsuna asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Tsuna." Takeshi whined. "You didn't have to come."

"My friend's house was attack who is also my family. Of course I had to come." Tsuna said, "also I planned a funeral for my brother. It consists of killing him and burying him in a shallow grave in Namimori forest. Sound good? Good."

"Tsuna." Takeshi said.

"What? I thought it was a pretty good plan." Tsuna said shrugging his shoulders again. "he attacked your father."

He looked over at Tsuyoshi who had fallen asleep earlier. "I know I want to get him back but how?" He asked.

"I moved forward the ring conflict." Tsuna said.

"Really?' Takeshi asked rubbing the ring on his finger.

"You already have a ring?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, the little guy gave it to me before you came." Takeshi answered, "all of Natsu's goons have them. So does Hibari."

"He didn`t even tell me." Tsuna sighed, "but do you even know what's going on?"

"It's the mafia Tsuna, I'm not that dense." Yamamoto replied with a frown, "we get to beat his ass and his friends?"

"You know it." Tsuna replied with a smirk.

"Good." Yamamoto said turning towards his father.

They took that as a sign that he wanted to be alone with his father. "We'll see you later Yamamoto." Gokudera said patting his back.

"Yeah, see you later." Yamamoto replied with his usual smile.

They walked out of the hospital to see Reborn sitting on the curb. "Why are you sitting there?" Tsuna asked, "you could have come up to the room."

"I do whatever I want Tsuna." Reborn said jumping up on his shoulder. "I talked to Nano is agrees with moving the ring conflict ahead. It's going to take place 2 weeks from today."

"2 weeks." Tsuna repeated, "Got it."

He started walking towards the forest. "Where are you going?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm going to train with Hibari." Tsuna said, "I'm not letting Natsu beat on me all over again."

He pulled his wool mittens out of his pocket and put them on, igniting his flame on his forehead. "You can ignite your flame without a dying will pill?" Gokudera asked, "since when?"

"Since I got here basically." Tsuna replied, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Gokudera sighed walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous chapter_

"_Yeah," Gokudera sighed walking away._

Tsuna sat at his desk and stared down at an old family picture of his father, Nana, Natsu, and himself. "Sometimes I wonder," he said, "how dad didn't notice it sooner."

In the picture you could see younger Tsuna holding tightly onto his fathers' pant leg with an obviously fake smile; opposite the side where Nana and Natsu were holding each other tightly with large smiles. "I don't like being here dad." He said bringing his legs up to his chest, "he doesn't care who he hurts anymore. As long as I'm the one who suffers in the end. It's just like back then. I can't do anything about it."

"Tsuna? You okay?" Xanxas called from down the hall, "I told you that breakfast is ready!"

"Yeah! Just give me a sec!" He called back.

He pulled open the desk drawer and put the picture beside one of his father, grandfather, and him. He smiled at this one. It was taken a few months ago. All three of them were dressed up for a dinner party for the Vongola. "I hope we can have more fun times like that in the future. This time with my guardians." He whispered with a content smile.

He got up and went down the hall and saw Xanxas sitting at the table. "What's that?" Tsuna asked looking at the take out boxes.

"You know I don't know how to cook." Xanxas said, "so I just ordered breakfast."

Tsuna laughed sitting down and grabbing a box. "Any luck?" Xanxas asked.

"About what?" Tsuna asked.

"About the Vongola traitor." Xanxas replied.

"Not yet." Tsuna replied picking up and omelette from a separate box.

Xanxas lifted a folder onto the table and set it in front of him with a grim expression. "What's that look for?" Tsuna asked opening the front of the folder.

"I didn't want to show you this right away but I think you should see it now." He replied clearing his throat.

Tsuna stared at the first page before his eyes widened. His name plus all his guardians, father, and other friends names were listed. "What's this list for?" Tsuna asked fear evident in his voice.

"It's a list of all the files that were stolen from the database." Xanxas told him, "an enemy familia stole them and from what we've heard that were given right back to the traitor."

"But that makes no sense!" Tsuna yelled standing up, "if the traitor is within the family, they should have had permission and access to those files anyways!"

"I know but tenth is certain that they're within the family somewhere." Xanxas sighed.

"Ugh! It doesn't make sense!" He yelled grabbing the sides of his face.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Tsuna stiffened and faced the entry way. He sighed and headed over scratching the back of his neck. "Who is it?" He asked opening the door.

"Hey Tsuna." Gokudera greeted.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hey Gokudera!" Xanxas yelled from the table.

"Hey!" He replied, "anyways I didn't come with any good news."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Once again Natsu is having a toddler meltdown at school." He replied, "that's what I heard from Yamamoto."

Tsuna sighed, "but I didn't get to eat."

"Well you don't _have _to do anything, but what would Reborn say about letting someone do something stupid." Gokudera replied with a smirk.

"God damn it Gokudera." Tsuna groaned.

He grabbed his jacket and headed out behind him. They headed towards the school before they saw a burst of flames in the distance. "What the hell is that idiot doing?!" Tsuna yelled starting to run.

They skidded into the courtyard where they saw Yamamoto trying to fend off an attacker with his bat. "What the hell is going on?!" Tsuna yelled.

"I don't know!" Yamamoto yelled back, "Natsu was throwing a hissy fit and then these guys just appeared and started attacking him!"

Tsuna activated his gloves and started fighting through the crowd towards Natsu who he could see was being thrown around. _'Even though he's a bully, and a coward. I can't let some who can't properly defend themselves be killed.'_ He thought.

He hit another one aside as the guy lifted Natsu into the air. His face was partially swollen and bleeding. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. '_It might be too late.' _He thought.

He thought back to the picture of his family before his dad had taken him away.

Flashback:

"_an enemy familia stole them and from what we've heard that were given right back to the traitor." _

"_But that makes no sense!" Tsuna yelled standing up, "if the traitor is within the family, they should have had permission and access to those files anyways!"_

"_I know but tenth is certain that they're within the family somewhere." Xanxas sighed._

Flashback end

Tsuna's eyes widened. "_Unless they're on the outskirts." _He thought as his intuition flared.

He looked up quickly. Natsu smirked widely as a single gunshot rang throughout the courtyard.


End file.
